Muggshot's Revenge
Narration: * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Narrator: Muggshot Has a Plan to Kill the Cooper Gang the Justice League and the Omega Racers * Muggshot: I WILL KILL THE COOPER GANG, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND THE OMEGA RACERS!!!! * Narrator: But the Omega Racers Have a Plan to Stop him * Batman: Let's stop Muggshot * Sly Cooper: Let's Stop Him! * Adagio: Right! * Tyler Klause: Omega Racers.... * All: LET'S RACE! * Narrator: While Muggshot Plans His Attack He Has A Big Suprise for Our Heroes Can They Stop This Vilianous Threat * Narrator: Find Out on the Adventures of Omega Races next Lyrics Transcript Keiko Kubota (V.O.): Muggshot's Revenge (In the hall of justice the Justice League are having a meeting with the Cooper Gang) Superman: Sly Cooper, you're the half anti-hero and the half hero aren't you? Sly Cooper: Yes Yes I Am Batman: Carmelita Fox, you're the cop right? Carmelita Fox: Indeed The Flash: Murray, you're not faster than me. Murray: I eat ice cream Bentely: Murray Focus Green Lantern: Bentley, you're the genius am I right or am I wrong? Bentely: Indeedy So What's this meeting about? Cyborg: The meeting about you guys. Shazam: Benjamin Cooper, you're the son of Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox, right? Benjamin Cooper: Well Yeah (They noticed Muggshot had entered the Hall of Justice) All: Muggshot! Muggshot: Recognize me, Sly? Sly Cooper: Uhh Dosen't Ring a Bell. Batman: Let's fight him! Sly Cooper: CHARGE!!!! They All Charge at Mugshot (Muggshot defeats the Cooper Gang and Justice League) Muggshot: You guys are defeated by me (Evil Laughs like Shang Tsung from Mortal Kombat) (The Cooper Gang and the Justice League teleported to Acmetropolis) (Meanwhile at the acmetropolis garage the gang we're having breakfeast) Adagio: Man I played Mortal Kombat Trilogy this morning Tyler Klause: And i beated you so good Adagio: Yeah (They noticed the Cooper Gang and the Justice League enters the garage) Maddie Klause: Fellas We Got Visitors Tyler Klause: Superman What are you doing here? Superman: We need your help. Fang Klause: What is it? Sly Cooper: Muggshot had returned from his defeat for revenge. Maddie Klause: Agian? Fang Klause: Downer. Adagio: THAT GUY OWES ME FIVE DOLLARS! The Flash: You guys are Omega Racers Steel: Yep the coolest racers around we fight evil viruses to save the earth from evox Batman: I Heard Blaze and Roxy are back but they went extinct ages ago Maddie Klause: They're Viruses You Know Data-y Benjamin Cooper: Muggshot had allied with the Legion of Doom Steel: Creepy. Fang Klause: Im With you on that Steel. Shazam: Let's stop Muggshot and the Legion of Doom! Adagio: Right! (The Omega Racers get in there velichles) Tyler Klause: Omega Racers.... All: LET'S RACE! (There Velichles Accelerate while they Race on the Street with the Justice League and the Cooper Gang) (Meanwhile at the warehouse) Muggshot: Lex Luthor, your enemy is Superman. Lex Luthor: Let's Steal Sofia the First's Amulet and destroy it! Muggshot: Yes Let's (They came to Sofia the First) The Joker: Little Girl mind if I steal your amulet? (The Joker steals Sofia's Amulet) Sofia the First: No My Amulet! (Lex Luthor destroys Sofia's Amulet) The Joker: HAHA!!! Sofia the First: YOU DID NOT DO THAT RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! Oh It is On Joker. (Muggshot makes Sofia cry by punching her) (Sofia crying and runs away) The Flash came to Sofia The Flash: What's the matter, Sofia? Sofia the First (crying): The J-Joker Took My Amulet Batman: Is your amulet destroyed? Sofia the First: Yes it is Tyler Klause: Hey Don't worry we'll get it back Fang Klause: You can count on us (Muggshot noticed the Omega Racers) Muggshot: YOU! Who are you?!?! Adagio: We're the Omega Racers! Steel: And we're here to kick you're posterious butt! Muggshot: I WILL KILL THE COOPER GANG, THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND THE OMEGA RACERS!!!!! Tyler Klause: Not If We Have Anything to Say About It! Fang Klause: Guys Huddle Up! The Omega Racers Huddle Up with the Cooper Gang and the Justice League Muggshot: OH! Seriously? Tyler Klause: Fang You Go Left Fang Klause: Right Tyler Klause: Maddie We Corner Him. Maddie Klause: Gotcha Tyler Klause: Cooper Gang Justice League You Cover Up Behind Us then we do our new technique called the swoop and fly tornado kick got It? Cooper Gang and Justice League: Yes! Tyler Klause: Ready..... All: (claps hands) BREAK! Batman: On my Signal.... Omega Racers Get into position with the cooper gang and the justice league Sly Cooper: Three... Superman: Two... All: ONE!!! Tyler Klause: NOW!!! Fang Corners Muggshot Tyler and Maddie Also Corner Muggshot with Justice League Cover behind them Tyler Klause: Ready Maddie? Maddie Klause: Ready! Tyler Jumps Up hi into the air Maddie Then Grabs His Hands Fang Gets into Position With Justice League and Cooper Gang Tyler and Maddie: SWOOP AND FLY TORNADO KICK! Maddie drops tyler by releasing his hands Tyler Does a Swoop Flip Tyler Lands on Fang's Shoes Fang Launches Him Into the Air with his Shoes Then Tyler Spins around like a tornado Tyler Klause: KYAH Tyler then Does a Tornado Kick Knocking Muggshot onto the ground The Justice League kicks the Legion of Doom into jail Lex Luthor: Blast! Foiled again! Blaze: They Won't get away with this Evox: FIRE THE MAGNA BEAM MALWARE! Malware: Yes Sir Malware Fires the Magna Beam Making Muggshot Giant Muggshot: NOW I'M BIGGER THAN EVER!!! Batman: I used a giant robot call Batbot Extreme. Adagio: We Need our velichles Quick! Tyler Klause: (calls steel on the communicator) Steel send the Velichles (Batman summoned Batbot Extreme) Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts